KET SUE KI
by Dot.Chi
Summary: A chapter by chapter story about a lusting demon longing for a mate... the woman he comes to know and love. Follow him through his childhood, trough his first love, then second and then, to where he is today. DEAD.


Oy. My name is Chi. A little bit of background, I've been writing little fan fictions for about two or three years now and I go by the username, 'ichinichi' or 'Yokai' or even 'Chi. Anyway... Half the text was sort of lost with this, so, I am going to give it my best.

-**Disclaimer**- I do not own InuYasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

-**Claimer**- I own all original characters and settings.

-**Note**- Midoriko and possibly Inu no Taishou will be the only InuYasha characters in this story. They don't come in til much later, though. Ketsueki is my OC, which, he was featured in an InuYasha fanfiction I created called 'VOID', he got his own side story titled 'Ketsueki's Void' and if I have time, I may post that to show you what happens after the fact. This story is considered YA-Mature, so, read at your own risk.

**KET-SUE-KI**

Mother and Father seem to be fairly happy with one another... I just can't seem to understand why Mother had chosen a mortal man as her lover. Sigh. I am only six and a half and I understand pretty much everything...

... Even things I am 'too young' to understand. For example... how children are born... That's something both my whore of a Mother and my mortal of a man Father taught me.

Sigh. Yeah... My Mother is a whore - a common slut who loves the adrenalin rush. Father, a simple human with the compassion for a 'demon' such as my Mother. Father used to be, and still is, a Demon Hunter. I haven't mentioned at all, but I am now. You see, your host is a demon. A lusting Youkai to be exact.

Eheh... Now you're probably wondering how in the hell you're talking to me. Well, fellow readers my creator tends to favor me more than Shikaeshi (HAH! IN YOUR FACE HALF-VAMPIRE-FREAK!)... Plus, I am said to be like her.

Now, I know you're probably wondering many things... like... the day you're going to die, or the day you get a lot of Yen and enjoy yourself... or how I know I am a mere original character in the eyes of my Creator, a perverted fool in the eyes of the fellow readers, and in the eyes of some-many fangirl-readers, a loveable icon.

... Well... let's just say I am not THAT stupid.

Siiiiiigh... now... where was I? Hm... Oh yes. I had stated I was a lusting Youkai - or so I think. Later in time I will learn what I truly am. Since as of right now, I am six and a half years old, and not the adult-pervert, I suggest you read along, follow me on my horrid life and enjoy my life as this troubled tale unfolds...

**CHAPTER ONE**

**(O1/07) Ketsueki**

As I was saying, I am six and a half years old. Mother is a whore while Father is a Demon Hunter. Eh... they're quite different than the traditional Demon Slayer. Slayers are meant to kill the demon on the spot while the Hunter is to hunt his or her prey, kill if told to, or release the demon.

Since Mother is a Temptress and is classified as a demon, Father does not hunt her nor I since I am his son - his own flesh and blood. I am a demon. An Inu-Youkai - or so Mother and Father claim I am. Oddly enough, I look nothing like the two of them... Only a little bit of my Mother, but not too much my Father.

Father's a demon-turned-human as I mentioned before. Mother told me that when she mated with him, their auras Apparently humans have some aura or something collided which caused Father to be consumed with Mother's aura.

... It's all really confusing if you asked me. Mama told me that when I turn twelve or thirteen, she'll add in details. So, Yay! (:3)

Since I am Youkai, I tend to age quicker than humans. I said I am six and a half - in demon years, I'd be forty two and a half... which means I am old as all hell. [;-; That's why I know more things than I should... and as to why I speak quite fluently.

"Ket-dear!" I hear Mama call my name as I quietly sit in my cozy room, under the thin quilt. The sun is shimmering through the small, privacy window. That's an indication it's either late in the Afternoon or early in the Morning. "Ket!!" Mama hollers my 'name' again. I crawl out of bed, roll up the quilt and toss it into a crate.

"I am coming, Mama!!" I growl, yawning throughout my angered sentence. It's true. I am a brat. I can't stand being woken up and I even hate my family-of-three. Me. Mama. Papa. That's the only family I have - ... or so I think. Me. Mama. Papa. We're the only three who live in this small two-bedroom home.

I have one bedroom all to myself; my parents share a room and then there's the lounge-kitchen area as soon as you walk in.

We also have a basement. I am not sure as to what's down there, so I couldn't really describe anything worth while to you. All I know is that my parents quite frequently go down there... I, on the other hand, am not allowed to explore the territory.

'Parent's Rules'.

That's what they call it. I am not allowed down there because of those rules. Pah. What bull-shit! My parents are so strict on everything too.

Hm... This was about a year ago. when I turned six. I had asked for a simple gift; I didn't want money or anything, but a tutor to help me read and write. I wasn't given that chance, sadly. Instead, Mama and Papa bought me something to hunt fish with - a fishing rod I think. When I seen that, I snapped it in half and threw it across the room. Now, being the parents they are, Mother threw a fit while Father scolded me about how much it was and that it's mine and that I am grounded and blah, blah, blah.

Know what I did? I clawed at my Father's face and said: i "Every year I asked for that one gift since I was three. I got something I did not need or want. If you can afford those shit gifts, why can't you afford a tutor?!" /i and as sooooon as I said that, Mama jerked me by the arm and into my room where she whipped me, spanked me for clawing my own Dad and punished me for a good few months; thus, this incident started the fierce strictness.

I am still on punishment.

Mama grounded me because I 'was out of bounds'...

"What do you want, Ma?" I yawn as I walk out of my room and into the lounge. I sit on a mat, legs crossed Indian-like.

I get a glare from her; which is an indication to 'sit right'.

"No way." I look the other way. "I am not going to sit like a woman - I will not keep my legs under me." I mumble under my breath the word 'bitch'.

"Well, young man! I was going to let you off the hook, but since you're failing to sit right, I will punish you more - I might even hold the 'bitch' word to you too!"

Just as I was about to curse her out, I think about how hell-ish my life was on punishment. I say nothing.

I can't take staying inside my room for another few days. I was forced to stay in there for six months with nothing to do and only allowed to eat with the family. I was never allowed to go out...

"Sorry, Ma'am..." I sit right; my legs are tucked under me, my hands on either side of my thighs. "I am sorry for my previous action... s..." I begin to stare into the hard-wood floor. Mama sits in the same fashion, on a mat across from me; there's a small cooking pot above a on-going flame between us both.

"Mama," I start after I stare into the pot - there appears to be water boiling. "Where's Papa?"

At that moment when I asked her the question, her brown eyes dropped to the floor.

"Ket-dear, your Father and I had a fight early last evening." she sighs, pushing her short, black hair to the left (Or... right... side of her shoulder.) I raise my eyes in surprise. How come I did not hear any yelling or screaming? "He left the house before I got up..." Mama sighed again, eyes focused on me now. "I honestly don't know where he is..."

"Ma-Mama..." I bite my lower lip. "Pardon me for asking but what was the fight about?"

"Coins. You. And my suspicion of him cheating on me." she scratches her slightly revealed forehead and continued. "At first your Father was moaning and groaning about the high taxes, he was bent on complaining to the Headman about the price - I told him i 'No! This will get us thrown out of the village!' /i but, he was insisting on talking to the Headman. As he was leaving, I did the only thing I could think of... I kind of brought you into the picture. i 'What about Ketsueki?! How will he live if his parents are thrown out of their home? The Headman would kill him! He's not a normal human child!' /i " and that is when Mother paused.

I blinked; I was confused. Why did Mother bring me into the picture... why would I be killed?

"Do you know why you would be killed?" she asked. I shook my head and shrugged. "They'd kill you because you're a demon... Humans and demons cannot co-exist. One must be superior to the other and in this village, we're the only demonic family here."

'Humans and demons cannot co-exist'? But... my family is living in a home that's surrounded by humans. We're co-existing, aren't we?

"But what does that have to do with me?" I ask, still in confusion.

"Everything." Mother bluntly stated. "If you took notice, you're the only demon child in this village. You're the only demon in this family with humanoid ears - your Father and I have mastered a way to change our appearance to look more human like."

"Then why can't you or Papa make my appearance like yours?" I look the other way. "I want to be able to go outside and play with the other children here..."

"Oh Ket, please understand that humans cannot accept a demon. There will always be a spot in the back of their mind that says 'They'll kill me'." Mama chuckles faintly. "We cannot make you a permanent appearance due to your age."

"My age?" I cock my head to the side.

"Yes. Since you're still a child in human years, your body is growing like a human baby - meaning, your features haven't fully grown in, your height hasn't reached its max and I sure as hell know your penis hasn't grown to its full length either."

My eyes widen as my face becomes quite hot.

"MAAAAMA!!!" I shriek, cheeks flushed red. "Why'd you go and say that?!"

"Oh-ho-ho!" she laughs, falsely. "You're so cute when you blush! It really brings out the gold in your eyes - you look just like a holiday egg!" she closes her eyes and smiles. "Come, let's drink our tea." and with that, Mama pours the hot water into two glass cups that were nearby; each cup had what appeared to be a tea-bag. Mama then hands me my usual cup - the light blue one. "Drink up." says Mama as she puts the cooking pot back on its stand and begins sips from her fancy-yellow one.

I do as she asks. I drink. And it's hot... but still good. As I sip on the heated-tasty-liquid, I begin to go into a trance. Mama hadn't told me too much as to why I would be killed and she hadn't said anything as to why she thought Papa was cheating on her...

I stare at Mama closely. I can sense emotion throughout. I can see pain in her eyes and mentally hear her heart beat... painfully. Something had happened to Mama and she isn't telling me...

... After we had finished our tea, and after a little bit of converse, it was close to midday. Mother is in the basement supposedly doing some sort of wash and I am sitting in my room, on my stomach, clawing at the loose plywood. I highly doubt she's doing wash. I mean, for fucks sake! I am on the first floor and I can't hear any water running or anything being scrubbed [I can hear quite well and I certainly don't hear Mama humming something.

Sigh.

Maybe she's master-bathing... or however the hell it's said. Sigh. I continue to claw at the plywood-flooring. I managed to pick apart some of it and there are shavings and stuff all over the floor. Boredom kills me and Adi.

Oh, right! I haven't told you about Adi. You see, Adi is my plush light-brown bear. She keeps me company. Adi has a ribbon tied around her neck that forms into a bow-shape under her soft chin.

Adi came from my Father's Father and then she was passed onto him, and then to Mother and I. My half-sister hadn't seen this bear yet, but when I do, I will be sure to bring Adi with me.

Now, onto another issue.

Father.

He hasn't been home - in fact, he hasn't come home yet! This is another reason as to why I am prying open the wood.

"Adi!" I call over to her as she rests against the wall; she's sitting under the window. "What do you think we'll find under the wood?" Adi was the one who gave me the idea to pry it open... Adi can't claw at things like I can; she said she had her claws cut off long ago.

I look at Adi, who of course stares at me with her worn, black-plastic eyes. They tell me 'something'. Hm. Okay, Adi. I will find 'something'.

I claw away yet again and manage to dig up a nice-sized hole. Well, not exactly 'dig up'... it was more like 'I clawed too much and made a hole in the wood'. I stare into the hole. It's kinda big. And slightly off-center. ... Mom's going to i kill /i me if she sees this hole! I stare into the hole again. Kami! I feel like a Peeping Tom! As I peer into the darkness with little light, I can see something pale-ish and torn. In this dimmed light, it looks like some old, crinkled paper or scroll.

Maybe I should see what it is exactly? I mean, maybe it's something we can use. Like money! Or maybe gold! ... Wait. That's the same thing. Ah, well.

I dig a little more to widen the hole and dip my hand inside to feel around. As I probe inside the hole, I can feel cobwebs entangle around my fingers and slightly up my arm. I feel creepy-crawlies scamper around as I reach for my finding. I feel the ripped edges of the object and realize it was indeed a piece of paper.

It was not a scroll, but a mere piece of paper. Ah... well... it can't hurt to see what is on it or in it. I yank it out to reveal! Some words written in kanji.

... I can't read. Damn it. I only know some. Not many and by the way this thing is written, it looks like I can't even translate anything!! Ugggh!

Still, it can't hurt to try and read it.

Sigh. Here I thought it could be money wrapped in the paper, but noooooo, it's a damn letter or something that has words!! Sigh. And the worst part is, it smells of sex.

... Sex...? The only time I pick up that scent [and sound is when Mama and Papa go at it all night long.

I glance at the paper in my hands. Black, red and water-ruined kanji fill the page with their unknown text. At the bottom of the page lies what appears to be a pink and red colored heart. Since this is ancient, the heart looks decently faded and blends into the paper's yellow tint quite well.

... Next to the heart lies a single black stroke of what appears to be a half-x. ... My parents use that letter [not in Kanji as a symbol to identify themselves, mark items that belong to them and things that they sign - like checks for the Headman or other forms of paper that requires a signature.

... This is a love note written by one of my parents.

Great. I stumbled upon a love note, covered in the scent of their sex and I have no clue as to which parent wrote it!

Maybe I should call for Mama? I look over at Adi for an answer. She, once again, stares back at me with black-plastic eyes. Her eyes shown me no emotion which told me 'no'. So, going with Adi's response, I don't call for Mama.

"I wonder what this thing says, though..." so, like all children, my mind becomes curious; I, become curious. As I place the paper on the floor [I had it in my hands... and begin an attempt to read it, I hear footsteps trail the hallway of my home.

As I mentioned before, my home is small. As soon as you walk in, there's the lounge-kitchen and then the bedrooms, but, what I haven't said before was that the bedrooms are separated by a single hallway. One side of the hall contains my room while the other side contains my parents room. Our doorways are matched and the size of the rooms are about the same except mine's slightly smaller because of the closet space on the side of my room - it's at the end of the hallway, attached to my room's supporting-inside wall.

I hear the footsteps once more and I roll the paper up into a slim cylinder and slide it into an opening in my white kimono. Phew. No one will find it now. Now, to hide the hole.

I search around the room for something to cover it with, but all I find is the crate behind me, under the shelves. Hm... I guess my quilt can do. I walk over to the crate, pull out my quilt and unravel it. I then lay it atop of the hole and make it out like how it was earlier - my bed.

I hear the footsteps yet again.

"Mama?" I softly call her name, but nothing. The footsteps stopped for a moment, then continued. "A-Adi?" I look to the spot where Adi was last - against the wall, under the window. To my horror [yet again!! Adi was gone. ... Not again. This is like the fifth time these past few days she vanished!

Yesterday, Adi was sitting on the shelf; seconds later, she was sitting under the window. This morning, I found her on my stomach; so I had gotten up and put her on the shelf; when I awoke, she was under the window again. She remained there until now.

Before when things started to happen to her, for example, her bow-tie would fall off or her eye would not be there, I explained to Mama that the bear was possessed; of course, Mama laughed in my face and told me to go out and play. Sigh. Where could you have gone now, Adi?

"ADI!!" I call again, hearing no footsteps. They stopped? Several minutes passed by and no sign of Adi, nor the footsteps. Wonder where Adi and the footsteps went? ... Sigh. Today I know will be a bad one...

... I am in my room, resting on my back, on my make-shift bed, thinking of the many things that happened this morning, the thought of Mama's sadness and now, Adi's disappearance. It's close to nightfall.

Sigh.

Weird... no... strange things happen to me. As I interlace my fingers I begin to think of Mama and Papa for some reason. I begin to remember things about those two... when... they were happy.

After my birth, Mama and Papa seemed to really enjoy theirselves - they'd take care of my needs, I'd go to sleep and then they would have a grand time out. After I grew up a little, things started to change. Mama never seemed to be herself and Papa was always out and is never around. It's like that now. Only... it's like, I don't even exist...

... Is it because of me that they are unhappy? I guess so...

I arise from my fake-slumber and stand. If I leave now, they should be happier. Besides, I am never noticed anyway. The only time I am noticed is when I do something bad or something goes horribly wrong - like a broken plate or a scratched picture.

I look around the room in search of anything I might want to bring with me. I see nothing of use. Maybe a hair brush, but where would I put it? No where.

I shrug and begin to walk out of my room when I notice something in my doorway. Adi. She was sitting in my doorway... blocking my exit.

"Not now, Adi!" I walk past her, slightly kicking her to the side. Pah. At least she resurfaced - not that it matters anymore. I'll be out of this home in a matter of...

Three!

I glide down the first-part of the hallway and march right into the lounge-kitchen.

Two!

I am halfway across the lounge-kitchen and barely in front of the main door.

ONE!!

Yes!! I am at the front door and about to go out when... I smash right into a bony stomach. I land hard on my ass, elbows against the flooring to help break my fall.

"Damn..." I grit my baby fangs. "So close!" I mumble to myself.

"'So close' to what?" I hear a deep, manly voice question. I gulp as the man [duuuh, manly voice? enters. His shadow covers my crippled body and I stare up at him in an attempt to see his face. I can see scratches, large gashes and a tanned figure. I can see slight gold in his eyes and a light-but-still-dark-silver mane pulled back into a warrior's pony-tail; it sits above his head to reveal his demonic ears.

I quickly realize who this man was.

"Papa!" I shriek in pure excitement [and terror. Soon after my horrific-joy, I jump up and hug his waist tightly. I am not that tall, people! I am a 'kid' for crying out loud! ... Although, I age slightly faster than the mortals. "Papa!" I continue to hug him as I feel his palm pat my head in a light manner; it's almost as if he's not even patting me. "Papa!" I am not sure why I am hugging him, nor do I know why I said his name three times, but oh well. I continue to hug him - tightly.

"Yesh, yesh," he says, drunkenly. "I heard yu teh furst n' secund tiem!" he pushes me aside after slurring his words, making them all Grammatically wrong. GREAT. Father's home and he's drunk as all hell.

"Pa...?" I sigh. "Where've you been? Mama's been worried sick over you!" I feel like yelling at him. That poison drink is already rotting his mind and soon, he'll be violent than ever! He walks over to a fully-boxed crate and sits on it.

"Sun?" and he's addressing me by the actual Son. [TT; Kami; why me? In an attempt to play along, I bite my lower lip, like usual and walk over to him. "Whree ist mi Mate?" well, he said 'Mate' quite fine! I bet he's just acting like a drunken asshole just to receive attention!

"In the basement..." I roll my eyes on over to the basement door. To tell you what it looks like, it kind of resembles a dark-black-brown with chipped edges and a door handle. There's some type of lock on it, but it's too high for me to reach - currently, that lock is unhooked due to Mama being down there.

"Wut's she doin' down der!?" he stammers, still slurring his words with a growing temper. I better keep on his good side. "An' whye do yu smell leik secks?"

... SECKS?! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS THAT?! I mean, that's kind of obvious to what it means, but he's slurring that too?! UGGGH!!

"... Um..." I become hesitant. What does he mean why do I smell like another? I haven't did anything of that sort! I don't think I ever will - I'll probably be lonely for the rest of my life and-

-I receive a sharp slap to one of my facial cheeks.

...? What the hell? I rub the inflamed cheek. I can feel blood-scrapes form - I suppose it's from his claws.

"What did you do that for?" I ask, trying to sound calm as possible. I continue to rub my cheek.

"Fur bein' a cowurd an' nut telln' me 'bout yur secks-scent!" Woo!! Another word to add to the 'Non-Slurring Dictionary!' We got 'Mate', 'A', 'Me', 'Nut' and now 'Scent'! Yay! Is that it...? I hope so. "SUN!!" he hisses and slaps my other cheek; twice as hard. I twitch and become very, very, i very /i attentive to him now. "Pai attentin', yu lil' vermin! Nex tiem it gonna' be fifty fuckn' spanks on yur arse!!" well, we can add more - OH WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER?!

"S-sor... GOMEN NOSAI!!" I gasp, tears welding up in my eyes from the still-stinging pain in my face. The thought of being spanked sent shivers up and down my spine. I don't want that to happen. I only want that to happen whenever I am with a girl and I spank her for pure pleasure! ... OH GREAT, I AM THINKING LIKE A PERVERT!! (Wait, what?!)

"Yu gonna' tell me 'bout dat scent ir nut?" I can smell the remaining scent of wine and smoke on his breath. Oh gods! It smells so horrible! "WELLLL?" he grits his fangs at me; his adult fangs - they look like daggers. I gulp again.

"Sorry, Sir!" I bow my head, hearing the paper in my kimono make a scrunching sound. "I don't know why I smell like this!"

"Wut's dat n' yu kimono?" while my head is still bowed, I can see his fingers slip open my shirt. God, I feel like I am being molested! "Try'n tu steal suttin' nut yur's ehhh?" the paper falls to the ground and my kimono is wide open while the lower portion is still tucked into my hakama. It's like I am flashing for a child-porn-collector. I gulp and quickly re-fasten my shirt to where it was before.

"I wasn't stealing it, Papa..." I try to plea with him; his eyes are focused on the paper... the words. "I am telling you the truth! Honest! I found that paper in a hole and wanted to read it later!! I realized I couldn't read and-"

"Shut up." he glares and I do, immeaditly. "I don't want a long story, just a short one." well, at least he stopped slurring his words. "When I ask you a question, just give me a simple answer, okay?"

"Yes." along with the yes, I nod.

"Good. Now, tell me where you found this?"

"In my room; under the floor."

"What were you doing?"

"I was waiting for Mama, she never came upstairs. I was also waiting for you. You never showed. I got tired of waiting and started to claw at the floor."

Growing slightly angry at my long-reply, he begun with, "Who was with you?"

"Me... oh, and Adi was there too!"

"Where is Adi now?"

"Well, when I came out of my room, she was in my doorway - so, she's in my room."

Again, he grew more angry. I glup and take a step back. I feel his hard around my waist and that's when I realized he was pulling me over to him. Before I knew it, I was bent over his knee, bottom up.

My eyes widen. W-what?! Wh-why is he going to spank me?! I didn't do a damn thing wrong!! Did I?

I can feel my pants being pulled down to my ankles. I can feel the cool air brush a little against my thighs; I shiver.

"Pa!!" I scream. "What did I do?!"

As a response, I receive a sharp smack to my ass. I yelp in an emerging pain.

"Owww..." a tear already begun to form in my eye. God damn it, I hate my Father. I fucking hate him! He's an asshole when he's drunk and he's a bigger asshole when he's with Mama - I am never included in AN-EY-THING!

"That's for being hesitant earlier!" another sharp smack slams hard on my cheek. Owwww!! I clamp my upper-teeth to my lip and begin to draw my own blood. "That one was for clawing at the floor!" three more smacks slam down on my bum. I shriek in pain. Can all of you say 'child abusement'?! "Those were for smelling of sex, backing away and! For hiding this in your kimono!!" I can feel his hand rise up again. I close my eyes shut, still drilling deeper and deeper into my lower lip. "And this is for not showing me sooner!!" I feel a pat to my head; this pat was different, however. This one was strong and meant something.

I look up, fangs pulled out of my lip - only tiny holes remain. Subconsciously, I pull up my pants, making them rest on my hips.

"Pa...?" I call out his second name, feeling my ass hurt instensely. Damn it. Why did he do that? I hate him for doing that to me! I am still bent over his knee; I quickly move about and find a spot on the lounge-kitchen floor; against my stomach. I can't have him spank me again. Never. Never. NEVER!

"Son, this is a letter to your Mother I had written several years ago before I became her mate." he states, admiring the letter. Well, I was right on one thing, I was a letter. "It's a love letter to speak the truth." he smiles, closing his eyes to reveal his tan eyelids. His forehead looks bigger with his eyes closed. If you're wondering, my Father is supposedly a human-slash-mixed-demon. I don't really know what the mixed is yet. I haven't asked him.

As I try to regroup from the spankings, I ask, "What does it say?"

"Want me to read it to you?" I nod. "Alright. I will." he clears his throat and begins. "_Dearest love, I am sorry for the intrusion when I found you. I haven't realized that I walked in on a lovely maiden's bath. The moment I said I was sorry and then left, you given me three things. One, a mental image that will be imbedded in my mind forever more. Two, a throbbing hard-on. And finally, a missing heart. Apparently it was love at first sight for me._ " he stops for a moment, then continues. I listen closely. I wonder what a 'metal image' and a 'throbbing hard-on' is. And I wonder where Papa learned to read and write and oh my God, he can teach me to write!!

"PAPA!!" I jump up, ignoring my aching ass. He stares at me with the look of death. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TEACH ME TO READ AND WRITE ON MY BIRTHDAYS!?"

He rolls the love letter up and places it on a shelf above his head. With a stern, expressionless glare, he staes, "Because you always asked for a 'tutor'; never 'your Father'." with a smirk, he stands.

YOU JERK!! YOU COULD OF TAUGHT ME ALL THEM YEARS!! UGH!!!

Just as I was about to snap and yell at him, I thought for a moment, then said, "Papa..." I bow my head, and interlace my fingers. "It would be an honor to have you as my tutor." if I snapped at him, he wouldn't teach me, right?

Heh. Here I thought I couldn't speak before I acted! Well, I thought wrong!

"Of course, young offspring of mine." he pats my head again. "Tomorrow, at dawn, we will head out to the forest and begin your training."

... Training? Training to read and write? Ah well, it has to be better than being cooped up inside for six months.

Eheheh! And the best part is, I get to spend some time with Pa!! Nothing can go wrong!

... Was I ever wrong...

-**Author's Note**-

Thank you for reading KET-SUE-KI ONE! I hope to add more to this when I can. I love my OC, Ketsueki. So fun to write about too. A loving pervert with a 'human' heart. Eheh. Here's what to expect in the next installment. 'Kokoro'. I doubt any of you read KV on IJ, so I will tell you about her. She was Ketsueki's first love - she's a girl, of course, favors green and loves to hang out with her friends and family. At age 7, when she meets Ket, he's [being Ket a bit shy at first since no human really liked him - and when he realizes he has emotions for her, it was too late.

Secrets will be revealed in the next coming chapters too. Sexual content will be coming up in the later chapters and I guarantee, you'll have fun. Please ignore the errors, miss-spellings and other things - they will be edited soon.

If you liked this story, please leave a review. I will read them and comment. If you didn't like this story and hate me, then say something too.

Until next time. -Chi

**Up-coming Chapters:**

**Ketsueki**

_Kokoro_

_Mr. Green_

_Yuri_

_Lilly_

_Midoriko_

_(Headman)_

_Son_

_A possible 8 chapters_


End file.
